Clarity
by Bubblegum Bliss
Summary: Inspired by Zedd's Clarity. She couldn't take it anymore, she gave up. He had realized his mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach I wish I did ****:P**

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash, 'cause we both know how this ends_

**Chapter I**

A girl with long silky auburn hair was on a stroll. That girl was Inoue Orihime.

" I should give up on Kurosaki-kun...it's 5 years and he still hasn't realized my feelings for him...Plus he probably loves Kuchiki-san instead of me..." Orihime thought to herself.

Just then the person she least wanted to see was standing in front of her. Kurosaki Ichigo, her knight in shining armor.

"Hey Inoue." he greeted casually. This gesture only made her heart accelrate.

She plastered a fake smile on her face. "H-Hey.." Ichigo's eyebrows scrunched together. He KNEW something was wrong with the gentle healer. But he decided not pure pressure on her.

"Well...anyway I gotta go that damn midget is waiting for me."

Orihime's fake smile fell, and she looked down, facing the ground.

"I-I see...Catch you later..."

She made her way around the tall eyes glued to the sidewalk. " She makes me worry...I just hope she's alright." he thought to himself.

**"King what's wrong with princess?." Ichigo's inner hollow asked in confusion.**

_"How the fuck should I know." he replied. _

**"Why are you so useless!." **

_"Shut up." _

**"Soooorrryyy woke up on the wrong side of the bed?." he said sarcastically.**

The carrot top rolled his eyes,continuing to his way to the Kurosaki Clinc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime climbed the sets of stairs. She stumbled on the last step but she caught herself. Orihime reached for her school bag and looked for the keys. After minutes of digging through her satchel, she finally found them. Orihime inserted the key into the keyhole and she turned it to the right. A click was heard. The young gentle healer took the item out, turning the door knob.

The door made creak noise, opening all the way. Revealing her neat yet feminine apartment. She slipped her shoes off and put them on the weclome home carpet. Her arm reached for the door, closed it automatically. Orihime went up to her Brother's shrine and kneeled down.

"Hi Onii-chan...it's been a while since we last talked..."

No response.

"I-um- It's been-..." Orihime fumbled a bit with her words biting her bottom lip in the process. " I can't this pain anymore Onii-chan!, me loving Kurosaki-kun...he loving Kuchiki-san...Being weak...a nuisance...a bother...a mistake..." she cried, fresh warm tears streaming down her peach flustered face.

Silence.

"Oh Onii-chan I-I wish you were still here comforting me...Why...Why...tell... me...tell me why I had to fall in love with...with...with..." Orihime hugged her knees burying her head, staying in that fragile position, choking on her tears. "I...can't...I...Just can't..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A teen by the name Ishida Uryu, came back from the grocery store.

"Let's see, Tamatos check, Onions check, Curry check, Wassabi check,..." Uryu mummered. His finger down the list. "Well that's everything..."

His phone rang. He answered.

"Hello?."

_"Ishida-kun." Orihime sniffed._

"Inoue-san?...what's wrong."

_"...I need some support..." _

"E-Eh, Why? Shouldn't you call Arisawa-san for situations like these?."

_"...I don't want to be a burden to Tatsuki-chan.." _

"You're not a burden to her...she's your best friend why would you think that?."

_"Please..." _

Uryu sighed. "Ok I'll be there in 5 minutes..."

_"Arigato Ishida-kun..." _

"No Problem.." Uryu ended the call. He didn't understand why she would call him for comfort out of all people. He didn't get it, but he shrugged it off and headed to her residence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime silently watched the clock. _Tic...Tock...Tic...Tic...Tock...Tic..Tock._ When her doorbell went off. "Ishida-kun." Orihime whispered as she scrambled on her feet. She ran like the speed of light and opened the door. Her honey-grey eyes widen in surprise. It was no other than The Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Inoue..." he said with a worried expression.

"K-Kurosaki-kun...w-what are you doing here?." Orihime tried to hide her dismay.

"Well...you got me worried...you didn't seem like yourself...so I told Rukia and she let me come see you."

"No..." Orihime thought.

That's when Uryu came in. "Kurosaki?..."

Ichigo had a perplexed expression. "Ishida...what are you doing here?."

"Inoue-san called me..."

"She did?."

"Yes, she did."

No one saw it coming, Orihime hugged Uryu tightly, surprising both males. But Ichigo was confused as fuck.

"Inoue-san?."

"Ishida-kun I'm glad you came..."

Somehow this sentence made Ichigo chest hurt.

"Inoue..." he whispered.

"Please leave Kurosaki-kun..."

Ichigo turned pale. "W-what?."

"Please Leave..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Haha it's been a long time Huh? well I haven't had time...I'll try to have the next chapter up soon...I'll try...so please be patient...R&R. **

**ChilledChaos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

_Our clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass_

_And I drown in you again_

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo couldn't comprehend. So he stared at the auburn haired-girl idiotically.

"Leave now..." she said once again.

"No." He bluntly told her.

"E-Excuse me?."

"You heard me I said no, I'm not leaving."

"Kurosaki..." Uryu warned.

"No, it's okay Ishida-kun, Santen Kesshun."

The orange dome appeared between the deputy soul reaper and the Princess. The dome pushed Ichigo away little by little.

"Inoue you wouldn't dare..."

"Watch me."

The hield kicked Ichigo out making him take a few steps back. It was no longer there.

"Inoue-" The door slammed close. "Damn." Ichigo cursed punching the steel object that was separating them.

"I-Ishida-kun.." She hiccuped with newly formed tears.

"It's going to be alright..." he cooed as he met her with a tight embrace. For the first time she felt warm, safe, and protected. Sure she felt the same way with Ichigo but with Uryu the feeling was stronger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo found himself thinking about Orihime and Uryu being alone together. He shook his head.

**"Oi king, why did you leave Queen and the four-eyed bastard alone?!." His hollow hissed.**

_"Because..."_

**"Because what?."**

_"For the love of- just mind your own damn buisness and since when did you call Inoue queen?." _

**"Fine and for 4 years."**

_"..."_

****5 minurtes later****

" I'm home..."

"Welcome home Ichigooooo!~" his dad greeted with a good rough house kick. A vein popped out on the side of his head and he blocked the kick then giving his father a punch in the face.

"Ow~"

"I'm not in the mood goat chin." Ichigo exclaimed lifting his fist, he gave his dad a glance let out breath and went upstairs.

When he arrived to his room there was a certain surprise he didn't expect.

"Ugh..."

"Ichigo how did it go?." the petite girl asked.

"..."

"Awwww the poor little strawberry was rejected?." A voice mocked a sad tone.

"Fuck..." Ichigo muttered "What are YOU doing here?."

"I can't visit my girlfriend? Shinigami?."

"Cut the crap Renji!."

"You started it."

"ENOUGH!." Rukia yelled bonking their heads.

"Ouch, what did you that for~"

"You were getting on my nerves you stupid baboon."

"I'm sorry I'll make it up to you!."

"Pfft I like to see try."

Renji leaned over to her ear and whispered, making Rukia blush, leaving Ichigo clueless.

"Ahem...Fine."

"That's my little Ice Muffin."

Ichigo winced in disgust. "Go do your lovey-dovey crap some place else!."

"Geez..."

"Let's go Renji." Rukia said as she hopped out the window.

"Yeah time for Fun!." Renji smirked.

Once they were out of sight Ichigo, went to bed. "Hime..." was the last thing he said before he screwed his eyes shut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****Karakura High School****

Ichigo was quietly sitting at his desk waiting for the arrival of the sweet-human girl. After a good 15 minutes, she had appeared. He smiled, he waited for her usual "Good Mornings" but she never did. Instead she went up to Uryu and grinned cheekily.

"Good Morning Ishida-kun!." she greeted with enthusiasm.

"Good Morning to you as well Inoue-san."

Orihime cheeks turned light pink, Ichigo gaped with a shock expression.

"I-Inoue l-likes I-Ishida?!." he yelled in his mind. He let his eyes meet with the floor, they were losing their shine.

"Morin' Kurosaki-kun." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"H-Huh? Oh. Morin'..."

She stared at him, He stared at her. She broke contact and left to her seat.

"S-She hates me.."

**"No Shit." His hollow chimed in with sarcasm.**

_"S-She..."_

**"Hates you, Yes I'm aware of that you fuckin' retard...less moping and help me figure out a plan to kill that **_**Quincy**_** snob." **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

For the rest of the day Orihime followed Uryu around Like a love-sick puppy. Tatsuki didn't question, neither did Chad, Uryu, or Mizuiro. Except for Keigo, who whined how that braniacs like Uryu and Beautiful women like Orihime don't mix with each other. Needless to say Keigo's ceaseless sobbing and blabbering irritated the karate-champion.

Ichigo for one acted like a loner who had anger issues, he scowl scaring anyone in his path. His badge went off. Startled, Ichigo dug into his pocket and slammed the object against his chest. He took out a little aqua-blue pill and slipped into his mouth. The body instantly jumped back onto it's feet.

"Kon, I'm leaving you in charge DO NOT flirt with girls or I'll rip you to shreds."

Kon gulped. "O-OK."

Ichigo shun'poed away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was not going well for Ichigo, Hollows kept coming nonstop, the worst part is he could not land a single damn hit.

**"King what the Fuck?! you're getting your ass kicked by weak ass hollows!."**

_"Shut up...huff.."_

The carrot top didn't expect it, the hollow grabbed him and threw him onto the ground.

"Ack."

**"That's it I'm taking over."**

_"No I don't need your help."_

**"Yeah you do you getting you butt whooped."**

Ichigo layed there waiting for the hollow to take over and it did. His sclera was no longer white but black with yellow irises.

"Hahaha it's good to be back." Hichigo laughed manically.

He started to swing his sword around and around. He then lunged it stabbing the ugly beast in the face. It let out a shriek and disintegrated in thin air.

Then Orihime appeared, as well another malicious beast sensed the auburn girl's reistu and cackled.

"Hime!."

Orihime didn't sense either spiritual pressure she kept walking, the hollow decided to pounce it's prey. Everything went a blurr. Hichigo shielded himself from the dust particles. Once it passed he withdrew his arm. The hollow had her in his grip, she was unconscious. This action made only Hichigo fill with fury and hatred.

Right when Hollow Ichigo was about to rip the hollow to pieces with his bare hands a blue arrow sliced right through the warped evil spirit let out a yell as it disappeared.

Orihime woke up and looked around her surroundings, finding Uryu kneeling down next to her.

"Inoue-san are you ok?." he asked in a ever so soft voice.

Orihime only blushed and smiled. "Yup I'm A-OK!."

She slowly got up and hugged hims tightly. Hichigo watching this scene unfold snarled and punched a hole in the concrete wall.

"You have just made a BIG mistake _Quincy_."

He shun'poed away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Well What did you think? heehee. Hollow Ichigo & Ichigo are getting jealous and Hichigo is thinking of something evil!. Anyway R&R. **


End file.
